Don't Say Goodbye
by Silver Elf Child
Summary: Somedays we just let go and tell the world what we think. What happens when Wing and Dive get a little hot under the collar and go their seperate ways? You will never guess how cruel I can be unless you read.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Disney owns the Mighty Ducks. I own Magic, and Gigabyte and the lullaby. God owns me.

A/N: After writing Please Don't Die', I realized that it sucked. I feel that this piece portrays my message much better as well as other topics that need to be dealt with. 

~ designates radio transmissions. FF.net hates me again, so I have to post this in chapters. Dang nab bit!

Don't Say Goodbye

By Silver Elf Child

Wildwing stood on Drake One's platform surrounded by all of his team members except one, Nosedive. They had been complaining to him for hours now about personal grievances suffered by the teenager. Green hair dye in shampoo, whip cream in hair gel, syrup on handles, broken crystals, the list went on and on. Dragonus and his goons had not been up to any trouble within the last few weeks, so Nosedive had to work overtime on the pranks. Needless to say Wildwing had his own list of grievances with his brother, and most had to do with Magic. Nosedive had neglected to clean Magic's litter box the last few days and it reeked. He defiantly did not enjoy waking up each morning to that smell. Yesterday, Wildwing tripped on one of Magic's toys and almost broke his leg. When he confronted Nosedive about it he was told to lighten up'. Sure he was a little up tight as of late, and these complaints about his brother were not helping, but isn't everyone entitled to be a little uptight every once in a while. Enough was enough! He had to do something about Nosedive's pranks.

"Okay guys I understand. Give it a rest. I'm sick and tired of everyone complaining about Nosedive."

"What do you expect us to do, he's your brother," seethed Mal.

"Go talk to him if you have a problem with him."

"We did," Duke said flatly. "But he won't listen. He tells us that we are over reacting."

"But aren't you?"

"Wildwing, I don't believe you understand."

"I understand perfectly. Dive's bored and is amusing himself at our expense."

"Yes OUR expense," Mal reiterated to Wildwing. "US, not you, US!"

"He's been annoying me too, Mallory," Wildwing said coolly. "We just have to"  


"Punish him!" Duke pointed out.

"What?! No."

"Wildwing you have to punish him. Would your parents have let him get away with those stunts?" Duke asked.

"Well no, but"

"He needs to be punished!" Mal exclaimed.

"Why me? Why should I have to do it?"

"Because your team captain."

"I'm also his brother. He'll never take me seriously."  
  
"Wildwing he will only listen to you," Tanya pointed out.

"Since when does Dive EVER listen to anybody?"  


"Since now," Duke said.

"You guys don't understand. Dive will never let me punish him. All he'll do is laugh in my face. I'm not going to do it. If you want to punish him, then go right ahead, Duke. I'm not doing your dirty work for you."

"Fine we'll do it for you," Mallory stated.

"Not you, Mal, I said, Duke can. You will only aggravate him."

"Fine," Mal said as she folded her arms across her chest and pouted.

"Okay, Wing I'll punish him, but you have to go get him," Duke said.

"All right, but what are you going to do?"

"I haven't decided yet."

Wildwing gave Duke a skeptical look. "I'm not going to get him until you tell me what you are going to do first."

"Wildwing, just get him. If you don't like the idea you can object then, not now."

"Oh all right, but no hitting. No one is going to beat him."

After Wildwing had left Mallory said under her breath, "I sure would like to though."

"So guys, what suitable punishment should, Dive have?" Duke asked.

"He could be my personal slave for a week," Mal said with an evil smile.

"That would be fun, but think about it, do you really want to have Dive with you twenty four seven?"  


"If he was slave, I wouldn't mind."

"Oookaaay."

"But Mallory, that would give him more opportunities to annoy you. Extra hot spices in your food, a TPed room, more dye in your shampoo, access to your wardrobe"

"Okay I get your drift, Tanya, just forget I even thought of the idea."

"No it's a good idea, Mallory," Grin joined in. "Only let Nosedive be Wildwing's slave."

"But Wing wouldn't make him do anything," Mal protested.

"But Wing would have constant contact with Dive and he'll have to follow Wing around everywhere. That means if he pulls a prank, it'll be on Wing not us," Duke pointed out.

"And Wing will know what we are talking about and he'll have to punish Nosedive," Tanya added.

"So are we agreed?" asked Duke.

"Agreed!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Dive!" Wildwing said as he entered the bedroom that he and Dive shared.

"Hey bro."  


"Whatcha doing?"

"Playing with Magic."

Nosedive fired off a rubber band that flew across the room and hit the wall. Magic ran after it, batted it around, then brought it halfway back to Nosedive. Twip, Nosedive fired off another rubber band and Magic did a back flip trying to catch it.

"Cute."  


"He likes to play fetch."

"Does he bring them back?"

"Sometimes, but most of the time he only gets them halfway back before he drops it, but we are working on it."

Wildwing sat down next to Nosedive on the bed and watched Nosedive fire off a couple more rubber bands.

"Want to try?"

"Sure."

Wildwing took the rubber band Nosedive held out to him and cocked it on his finger. He released the trigger and sent the rubber band flying. It hit Magic between the eyes. 

"Bro your suppose to shoot the wall, not Magic!" Nosedive exclaimed as he jumped off the bed and raced to Magic's side.

"Sorry Dive. I wasn't trying to hit him."  


"Sure you weren't," Nosedive said in a playful sarcastic tone as he inspected Magic for injuries.

"Is he okay?" Wildwing asked as he reached toward Magic.

"Yeah, he's fine," Nosedive pulled Magic away from Wildwing.

"Come on Dive I would never hurt Magic intentionally."

"I know bro, but I still have to look out for him."

"Does that include cleaning out his litter box?"

"Maybe."

"Did you know that he could get sick if it's not cleaned on a regular basis?"

"Uh no, here hold him," Nosedive said as he practically threw Magic at Wildwing.

"Why?"

"I have to go clean his box."

Wildwing had to laugh. He didn't know if what he said was true or not, but as long as he got that box cleaned he was happy, and so was Magic. (You try tip toeing around clumps of urine and old piles of poop while your going to the bathroom next time. Cat boxes don't come with a handy dandy flushing system. Now if Magic only knew how to use the toilet then that would be the end of the cat box problem. Now if only I could teach my cats to do that instead of them using the toilet as a drinking fountain.)

"Hey Dive can we talk?"

"Sure, just a minute."

"No, I think we should talk first."

"I'm almost done."

"Oh fine."

Wildwing waited till Nosedive was done cleaning the cat box before he told him about the other's plans. Nosedive wasn't too thrilled with the idea, even if Duke was giving him the sentence. Duke WAS better then Mallory.

"Couldn't you talk them out of it?"

"Lighten up baby brother. I get the final say on the punishment. Besides if you weren't so busy making their lives miserable then they wouldn't have to make yours miserable either."

"But Wing I didn't do anything wrong. It was just a little joke. They are WAY too up tight about this."

Wildwing walked Nosedive to the ready room with Nosedive complaining all the way. When that didn't work, he resorted to begging.

"Please Wing, don't let them punish me. I'll do anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything!"

"Fine then, promise me here and now that you will not pull anymore pranks."

Nosedive crossed his fingers behind his back, held up his right hand and said, "I promise, scouts honor."

"Sure Dive, but you were never a scout."

"You were."

"And you were not."

"So."

"Never mind, come on."

"Your still going through with this, even after I promised!" Nosedive exclaimed in disbelief.

"We have to make it look like we are going along with them Dive."

"Oh Faboo!"

The two brothers entered the ready room and approached the team. Grin sat on the floor indian style meditating, Tanya sat at the controls of Drake One typing, Duke was leaning against the console with his arms folded across his chest and Mallory stood behind Tanya looking at the screen. Duke cleared his throat as Wildwing and Nosedive approached. Mallory straightened up and Tanya turned to face the approaching ducks. Grin continued to meditate.

"Well Duke, what have you decided?" Wildwing asked.

"We," Duke referred to the others, "Have decided to make Dive your slave for a week."

Wildwing gave a confused look as Nosedive exploded "WHAT?! Me a slave! I don't think so! Nuh uh, not me, can't make me! So which one of you came up with such a lame idea? It was Mal wasn't it!"

"Nosedive calm down," Wildwing stated.

"No I'm not going to calm down! I'm not going to be anyone's slave!"

"Excuse us," Wildwing said to the others before he pulled Nosedive to the side. "Nosedive if you would just calm down and listen to me for a second."

"I don't want to calm"

Wildwing clamped Nosedive's beak shut.

"Dive listen to me. They want you to be my slave."

Nosedive knocked Wildwing's hand away. The sudden release of his beak caused his head to reverberate like the end of a diving board after a diver has jumped off. Once his head stopped bouncing up and down uncontrollably he said angrily, "Yeah slave! I'm no one's slave."

"I know Dive, I know."

"I had enough of that in the camps on Puckworld. I'm NOT going to relive it here!"

Wildwing was taken aback. That was right, the camps were horrible. He couldn't let it happen here. Wildwing looked at the others, who all gave him hard looks. They were all in favor for the punishment. Wildwing pulled Nosedive a little farther away and whispered, "Dive I know you don't want to be a slave, but you don't have to."

"I don't?"

"No, we just have to make it look like you are. Remember, you promised," Wildwing smiled.

"Oh yeah," Dive smiled.

"Pretend we are arguing about it. It'll make the charade more believable."

"No I don't wanna!" Nosedive yelled in Wildwing's ear.

"Not so loud," Wildwing hissed.

"But don't you want them to hear us?"  


"Well okay," Wildwing said quietly then added in a louder voice for the others to hear, "Nosedive you are going to take the punishment and you are not going to complain about it."

"But Wing."

"No buts Nosedive!"

"Oh faboo!"  


"Nosedive go to your room."  


"But"

"I said!"  


"I know what you said."

"Then go!"

"I'm going, I'm going, geesh don't need to bite my head off."

Nosedive left the room as Wildwing joined the others. "You just had to pick that!" he spat with disgust. "Don't you guys have a single heart among you? We were in the camps back on Puckworld. They made us their slaves! I can't believe you'd make him one here too!" Wildwing stormed out of the room and left the other's to rethink their great plan.

"I think we just screwed up," Duke said as he turned to the others.

"No kidding Sherlock," Mallory spat.


	3. Chapter 3

Wildwing ran back to his and Nosedive's room and found Nosedive busting up laughing on the bed. He was laughing sooo hard, that he was crying.

"You okay bro?"

"Yeah, fine Wing," Dive said as he wiped away a tear. "Man we fooled them good!"  


Wildwing laughed for the first time that day, "yeah, I guess we did. But seriously we still have to keep up the act."

"I know. Don't worry bro. It's easy. I follow you around all day for a week and when told to do something I go and do it, but grumble about it under my breath. It's that simple. I can cast Mal a few nasty glances and whisper threats of revenge in her ear, but never make good on them. After all I did make a promise," Nosedive grinned.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Sure I am."  


"Okay bro, we'll only do this if you're up to it."

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"  


"Oh I don't know since today is laundry day?"

"So"

"You'd had better get going slave," Wildwing said with a smile.

"Not funny bro."

"You're the one who said"

"I know what I said and I'm going."

"Sounds like you have your role down."

"Ha, ha, very funny," Nosedive said sarcastically as he gathered up his and Wing's dirty laundry.

Over the next couple of days Wildwing worked Nosedive's pants off. He had him washing the dishes, mopping the floors, dusting, cleaning the windows and bathrooms. Wildwing was actually taking pleasure in watching Nosedive do the work and Nosedive found it to be fun as well. When asked to do something, he would grumble about it, cast Mal a dirty look and go off to do the job. At night Wing and Dive would laugh about how much fun they were having and how they had fooled the others. They never expected what was to come the next day. No one ever expects that! The next morning the team cornered Wildwing in the kitchen.

"Hey guys."

  
"Don't hey guys us!"  


"What's wrong now, Mallory? Am I not hard enough on Dive? Am I being too gentile? Do you want me to use a whip on him now?"

"On the contrary Wing, your being too hard," Mallory said.

"But I thought you guys wanted me to be hard on him?"

"We do, but not THIS hard. Wildwing you're overworking him at practice and at cleaning," Tanya stated.

"Oh come on," Wildwing scoffed.

"Wildwing you are. I caught him napping yesterday," Duke said calmly.

"So."

"Wing he's exhausted. When has Dive ever taken a nap?"

"When he was two."

"Is he two?"

"No."

"Then why should he be taking a nap?"

"He's tired."

"WILDWING!" everyone exclaimed.

"Alright, I'll take it easy on him."

"No Wing, it stops now!"

"But, Duke"

"No, Wing, we were wrong. We should never have come up with that idea."

"And besides, I don't want him making good on his threats," Mal interrupted.

"Yeah, Wing," added Tanya.

"I think he has been punished sufficiently," stated Grin in a soft voice.

"Okay, Dive can be taken off restrictions," Wildwing said with a mock forlorn tone. "And I was just about to have him clean our room, the aerowing, and the migrator."

"WING!"

"I said I'd stop and I am, but it would be nice to get rid of that smell from the migrator's back seat."

"He does have a point," said Mallory.

"Okay he can clean the migrator and that's it!" Tanya said.

Wildwing smiled, "okay that's it."

Wildwing went to find Nosedive to tell him the good news. He was a little disappointed, but happy none the less. He was finally free of punishment. To celebrate his new freedom the ducks had a huge four-course meal. Nosedive was the guest of honor and he didn't have to cook or clean anything. To get back at Wildwing the team had him be Nosedive's personal butler for the evening. Wing had to serve Dive's every need.

"Wing will you be a dear and get me something to drink?"

"Why? You do it!"

"Wildwing!" the others exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Sure Dive, what do you want?"

"Um, chocolate milk with a dash of hot sauce."

"Sure, Dive," Wildwing said hesitantly as he turned to retrieve the beverage.

Wildwing returned with Nosedive's requested delight. "Here you go, Dive."

"Is it chilled?"

"Yes."

"I'm not sure. Can you taste it for me?"

"WHAT?!"

"Wildwing, just do it," Duke said.

"I'm not drinking this."

"Come on Wing, Please."

"You don't really want me to drink this, do you Dive?"

"Yes," Nosedive said with a huge smile.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Just take a sip, Wing," Duke said getting impatient.

"Didn't you hear what he wanted in this?!"

"Just drink it! You deserve it for how you've been treating him."

"Yeah, Wing, you owe me," Nosedive said as his smile got broader.

Wildwing's beak dropped. He couldn't believe it! Nosedive had been playing him for a fool! Not only had he tricked the others, but he had tricked him as well. Wildwing looked at the team hoping that they would have some sympathy, but none showed compassion for their leader. He couldn't believe that he was going to do this. He lifted the glass to his beak and prepared to take a swig of the nauseous concoction. He now regretted putting the cayenne pepper and tobasco sauce in the drink.

"Are you sure Dive?" Wildwing asked as he lowered the drink.

Nosedive nodded.

Wildwing again lifted the glass to his beak. Nosedive leaned forward in anticipation of Wildwing's reaction. This was the best prank he had ever pulled and he was going to be getting away with it to boot! The glass was now inches from Wildwing's mouth and was tilted to the correct angle to let the liquid contents to flow. It was only seconds before Wildwing's prank would back fire on him. Wildwing made a command decision and slammed the drink on the table in front of Nosedive. The glasses contents were sent flying all over the table and Nosedive. The others jumped to their feet attempting to avoid the spill.

"AHHH! My eyes!"

"I'm not drinking that!" Wildwing exclaimed before he stormed out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4a

No one had time to think. They just reacted. Duke followed Wildwing out of the room as the others helped Nosedive. Tanya grabbed her glass of water, leaned Nosedive's head back and washed out his eyes with the water. Mallory got more water as Grin cleaned up the mess on the table.

"Wildwing wait!"

"Why should I?" Wildwing barked as he stormed down the hall.

  
"There was no need in that!"

"Shut up, Duke!"

"Don't tell me to shut up!"  


"Watch me!"  


"Wildwing, wait," Duke pleaded.

"Why?! Just so you can scold me! He's pulled the wool over your eyes. Can't you see a prank when it's right in front of your face!"

"Wildwing calm down. I know what he was doing. I'm not THAT blind."

"Then why did you?"

"I wanted to see if you would do it," Duke smirked.

"Thanks a lot Duke," Wildwing said sarcastically. "I'd better go apologize. I didn't mean to get that stuff in his eyes."

"I guess you should, man you should have seen your face right before you almost drank it. I wish I had a camera," Duke laughed.

Wildwing and Duke walked back into the kitchen. "Very funny Duke, very" SPLAT!  


Wildwing looked up in surprise. Someone had thrown mashed potatoes and gravy at him. Nosedive burst into laughter at the astonished look Wildwing gave.

"NOSEDIVE!"

"Tag your it!"

"NOSEDIVE!"

"You deserve it for getting that in my eyes!" Nosedive exclaimed as he pointed to the half empty glass on the table (or is it half full? Technically it is full. Half with liquid and the other half with air particles, but who's counting?)

Wildwing wiped the food from his face and glared at his younger brother. "Your dead," Wildwing said with a cocky smile and shaking his index finger at Nosedive. Nosedive and Wildwing chased each other around the table for several minutes. The others stood back and laughed with them. Wildwing cut Nosedive off, but Nosedive quickly spun around, knocked a chair down and ran away. Wildwing couldn't stop in time and tripped over the chair.

"Oww, Dive that was wrong."

"You were going to get me," Dive panted.

"That was the purpose of chasing you. You didn't have to throw the chair at me," Wildwing said as he limped around the room.

"Wildwing are you all right?" Tanya asked.

"I will be, no thanks to Dive."

"So this is now MY fault?!"

"Little friend, how do you propose we play hockey without our captain or goaltender?"

"I didn't mean to hurt him, Grin!"

"But you did."

"What about my eyes!"

"You can wash out your eyes, Nosedive. I can't replace a busted knee."

"I can't believe that you're blaming me for this!"

"Kid sit down."

"But"

"Just sit down."

Nosedive did as Duke said. Everyone sat quietly as Tanya looked at Wildwing's leg.

"AHHHH!"

Nosedive cringed when Wildwing cried out in pain.

"Tanya stop! That hurts!"

"Stop complaining, Wing," Mal said.

"It, AHHHH, hurts."  


"Duke can you get me a bag of ice?" Tanya asked.

"What for?" Wildwing asked.

"To stop the swelling."

As Wildwing and Tanya argued about the ice, Duke filled a bag with the hard cold substance and brought it back to Tanya.

"No, I'm fine. I don't need any AHHHHHH!"

"There, now keep the ice on your knee and elevate your leg."


	5. Chapter 4b

Wildwing looked across the table at his brother then back to his leg. *This sucks!* he thought as he leaned back in his chair. "This is all your fault, Dive. If only you hadn't tried to make me drink that crap!"

"Me! ME? What do you mean Me! You're the one who threw that drink in my face and lost your cool!" Nosedive protested as he stood up.

"Don't give me that! You know darn well that this all started with you!"

"Get a life Wing! You just can't take looking bad so you have to blame it on me!"

"Yeah right!"

"Will you two give it a rest," Mallory scolded. "You're acting like children."

"So what Mal, I don't care," pouted Nosedive.

"Nosedive go to your room."

"Why don't you get off that chair and make me," Nosedive challenged his brother.

"I will!" Wildwing said as he attempted to jump to his feet. I said attempted because the action was not carefully thought out on his part and he fell to the floor in excruciating pain. Wildwing struggled to get to his feet, but could not without Tanya's help. Nosedive felt horrible as he watched Wing squirm in agony. It was all because he had challenged him.

"Wing, I'm"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"Why?"

"You're grounded! That means no TV, video games, or comic books!"

"But"

"I said go to your room!"

"NO!"  


Without thinking Wildwing slapped Nosedive across the face. Nosedive stood stupefied. Wing had actually hit him. How could he? He was his little brother, his cute adorable lovable baby brother. Nosedive couldn't bear to look at Wildwing so he ran out of the room. Wildwing was still piping hot and had not realized what he had done and went after Dive. All he knew was how mad he was and how much he wanted Nosedive to pay for hurting his leg. Wildwing hobbled down the corridor after Nosedive, using the wall for support. He entered their room to find Nosedive setting up a video game.

"I said no TV or video games!"

"Shove it!"

Wildwing stumbled over to the wall and unplugged the game.

"Hey!"

"I meant what I said Nosedive. Where are your comic books?"

Nosedive shrugged.

"Oh please," Wildwing scoffed. "Don't give me that, go get them."

Nosedive slowly got up and went to get his comic books. Wildwing watched his every move while Nosedive gathered up the comic books. When Dive was almost done, Wing set to work and put the VCR and video games on top of the TV. He left the room with the heavy load and struggled down the hall. Not only did he have to balance the appliances, but also he had to refrain from using his hurt leg. Wildwing finally got to the kitchen and set down his burden before returning to the room for the comic books. Meanwhile the rest of the team silently watched the upset teenager.


	6. Chapter 5

"Nosedive," Tanya said softly.

"Go away."

"Nosedive, honey, are you all right?"

"Does it look like I'm all right?" Nosedive asked as he looked up at her. 

Nosedive had tearstains down his cheeks and blood on the corner of his mouth. 

"Oh Nosedive," Mallory said sympathetically. "I'm so sorry."

"No you're not. You enjoyed watching Wing slap me. Admit it, you liked seeing him beat me around!" Nosedive choked on his unshed tears.

"Nosedive, what Wing did was wrong. He had no right to hit you."

"Do you mean that Mal?"

Mallory nodded as she bent down and wiped away his tears. 

"Here let me clean this up," Tanya said as she dabbed a wet cloth to Nosedive's mouth.

"Oww."

"Hold still. This is going to hurt."  


"Now you tell me."

"Nosedive, the comic books," Wildwing barked from where he stood in the doorway.

Nosedive looked up at his brother. Wildwing was holding his hand out, palm up.

"You want them, you get them!"

"Give them to me Nosedive!"

Nosedive stood defiant. He was not going to let Wildwing push him around. He let Canard do that all to often when they were kids and he was not going to let Wildwing turn into another Canard.

"Nosedive give me the comic books."

"I don't think so baldy."

Wildwing became enraged and stepped into the room. As he did so he thrust out his hand violently at Nosedive. "Give me the dang blasted comic books you horrible little monster!"

Nosedive's beak dropped. "Go to hell!"

"I'm already there. I've been there ever since you were hatched!"

"Who ever said I wanted you as my big brother! You don't know anything about me! Your sooooo delusional. I wish that you had died in that car accident!" Nosedive said as he held his hands up in Wing's face and wiggled his fingers.  


"And I wish that I never found your stupid frozen ass when you got lost. I should have left you on Puckworld like Canard wanted me to!" Wildwing shouted back as he shoved Dive's hands out of his face.

"I hate you!"  


"Good! The feelings mutual! Give me the comic books!"

"Fine!" Nosedive picked up the pile of comic books and slapped them into Wildwing's chest. "Now get lost!"

"You are grounded FOREVER!"

"Good that way I don't have to look at your ugly face or smell your death breath. Besides the mask hides your ugly mug well enough to spare this world of your hideous face!" 

Wildwing lifted his hand to strike Dive again. Dive shrunk back, looked away and lifted his hands to defend himself from the assault. Wildwing paused, shook his fist in the air, pointed his index finger at him then walked away. "Forget it, you're not worth my time or breath."

Wildwing left the room and the team in awe. They had never seen their leader like that before. It was like he was a huge hideous monster towering over them bent on destroying everything and evoking immeasurable fear one moment, then he suddenly shrank into a weak helpless child that had given up on life. 

"What just happened?" Duke asked.

"He gave up," Tanya stuttered.

"His spirit has fled," stated Grin.

"We'd had better go after him," Mal said finally. "Will you be okay Dive?"

"Yeah, just peachy."

"We'll be right back Dive, I promise."

The team filed out of the room and went to search for Wildwing. When they finally caught up with him he was walking into the kitchen.

"Yo Wing, wait up!" Duke called.

"What now?" Wing sighed to himself as he looked up to the ceiling. "Did I not beat him enough for you in the kitchen? Did you want to see me really go off?"

"Wing, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong!" Wildwing choked. "You saw me hit him and heard me say those horrible things and you have to ask me what's wrong?"

"You were upset and have a right to be."

"I HAD NO RIGHT!"

"Wildwing calm down."

Wildwing took a few deep breaths before answering his friends, "I'm going out."

"Out? Where?"  


"I don't know, maybe the park?'

"Wildwing you can barely walk without the wall for support."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Mal," Wildwing said indignantly. "I'll use a stick if I have to, but I can't stay here. I'm too upset. I don't want to say or do anything I'll regret in the morning."

"Wildwing I forbid you," Tanya blurted out.

"Excuse me?"  


"I forbid you to go out on that leg. Just stay in the infirmary if you want to be alone, but you are not going to injure yourself more on account of a stupid argument with Nosedive."

Wildwing gave a heavy sigh, rolled his eyes, and submitted to Tanya's orders. He went to lie down in the infirmary. Once alone he rolled up his pants leg to see his knee. It was swollen and a beautiful shade of purple. Maybe Tanya was right. He should stay off his feet and ice his knee. After all as soon as the Olympic break was over they had several big games and he needed to be at his best. 

After Wildwing left to go to the infirmary, the others went back to check on Nosedive. Grin had stayed with him to prevent him from doing anything irrational.

"Hey Dive, we're back," Mallory said cheerfully.

"Oh joy," Nosedive said sarcastically. "Did you find Mr. Wonderful? Did he go off the deep end?"

"Nosedive don't start," Duke said as he rubbed his temples. "You two need to learn to stop fighting and you need to stop pushing your brother's buttons."

"Sure thing, DAD, whatever you say, DAD, after all, DAD, Wing can never do anything wrong, DAD."

"Don't give me that tone Mr."

Tanya waved Duke off. They didn't need him getting involved in the fight.

"Are you all right, Nosedive?" she asked.

"No. Wing hit me, I get quarantined in here and now you guys are ganging up on me."

"Nosedive we are not taking sides and defiantly not ganging up on you. We want to help and put this all behind us."

"WHAT!? You expect me to just forgive Wing for slapping me and saying that he wished I was dead!?"

"If I recall correctly, Little Friend, you wished he were dead," Grin stated.

"No, he said that he had wished that he had left me lost when we were kids. I almost froze to death. So technically he wished I was dead," Dive said as he folded his arms across his chest satisfied that he proved his point.


	7. Chapter 6

Nosedive stayed in his room for the rest of the day and Wing stayed in the infirmary. Tanya kept Wing company and Grin stayed with Dive. Duke and Mal were trying to devise a plan to get the brother's back on speaking terms. The ideas were few and all were bad. At about ten o'clock at night Wildwing got tired of lying in the infirmary and decided to go to bed. There was one problem. He shared a room with Nosedive and Dive was currently occupying the room. 

"Why don't you sleep in Duke's room?" Tanya suggested.

"Don't worry Tanya, I won't start anything. If Dive tries anything I'll ignore him. Goodnight."

Tanya was skeptical, but let Wildwing go into his room. She waited outside and listened for a confrontation. She was determined to race in at the first raised voice. The door closed behind Wildwing and he hobbled over to his bed. Nosedive was in the corner with Magic and Grin. They were playing with one of Magic's feather toys. Wildwing sat down and looked at them. Nosedive watched his brother carefully, but did not say a word. He was still mad at him. Magic looked up from where he was sprawled on Grin's lap and saw Wildwing. He sprung from Grin's lap so fast Nosedive couldn't stop him. Magic ran across the room and jumped onto Wing's bed. He walked up to Wildwing and rubbed his head against Wildwing's arm.

"Hey there, Magic," Wing said as he petted the cat.

Nosedive frowned. Why did Magic do that? He was HIS cat, not Wings'! Nosedive got up and stormed to the bathroom and slammed the door. Wildwing closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Sorry, Grin."

"There is no need to apologize Wildwing. In time Nosedive will realize that this behavior is wrong."

"And until then I have to keep quiet. I'm going to sleep. Good night."

Grin rose to leave, "good night, Wildwing. Good night, Little Friend."

***

Nosedive came out of the bathroom about a half-hour after Wildwing turned out the lights. He cautiously made his way to the bunk bed and climbed onto the top bunk. After finding a comfortable spot on the bed he hugged his pillow and closed his eyes.

"Good night, Dive."

"Yeah, whatever."

The brothers each rolled over and went to sleep. Wildwing awoke the next morning at six thirty. He got up and went to the kitchen. At least he could walk with minimal pain this morning. The others gradually made their appearances for breakfast. Duke walked in to find Wildwing eating peanut butter toast (trust me it's good), Tanya drinking cranraspberry juice, Mal preparing scrambled eggs and Grin meditating in the corner. 

"That's nutritious," he commented to Wildwing.

"It's a family secret," Wing smiled.

"Uh, yeah."

To the surprise of the team Nosedive came in a few minutes after Duke. He looked at the others and gave a weak smile, which faded when he saw his brother.

"Hey Dive, do you want some peanut butter toast?"

Nosedive's eyes lit up, "Can I?"

"Sure."

The team gave a collective sigh. It appeared that Wing and Dive worked out their differences on their own. But one should never go to bed angry and no one should have to have his or her feelings hurt. Appearances can be deceiving, but vibes and auras never lie. 

Wildwing watched Nosedive happily munch on the peanut butter toast. It was Wing's oldest trick to make Dive forgive him. When they were kids all he had to do was either make that or sugar bread; a piece of bread, butter and sugar. How mundane or simple can you get? But it worked every time. Dive loved the stuff. As soon as Dive had finished his snack he got up to leave.

"Forget something Dive?"

"What?"

"The plate. You need to wash it."

"WHY ME?!" Nosedive yelled before he ran out of the room.

Wildwing sighed heavily. Maybe he should rethink his plan.

"You know what guys, I'm going for a walk. If you need me, you can reach me on my com. See you later."

Wildwing left the Pond and slowly made his way to a nearby park. It was beautiful day, and he couldn't see spending it having a screaming match indoors. The sun sprinkled its glorious rays through the dash of clouds overhead. The sky was crystal blue and was friendly to any flying organism; bug, bird, or airplane. The trees that lined the sidewalk stretched their branches and reached to the sky for the nutritious ultraviolet rays from the golden sun. The grass was a carpet of green velvet glistening with early morning dewdrops. Each drop sparkled in the light of the new day. Tulips, daises, pansies, poppies, snapdragons, marigolds, sweet williams, asters, zinnias, and shooting stars littered the flowerbeds along the paved walkways of the park. Wildwing found a bench in the sun and sat down. A few feet away from the bench a puddle of water had gathered when the lawn's sprinklers overshot the grass and landed on the path. Five pigeons were playing happily in the puddle. Normally the birds would have been drinking the water, but today they were splashing it everywhere. They looked like children playing in puddles after a rainstorm; stomping in the water to see how big of a splash they could make. Wildwing laughed. They looked so silly. He leaned back and let the sun's warm rays bathe over him. His mind wandered back to a time when he was a child on Puckworld


	8. Chapter 7

There had been a heat wave for about a week and the snow and ice were starting to melt. This was the first heat wave in over sixty years, and it was disrupting every day life. Not everyone was phased by the natural event. The Flashblade brothers were having the time of their lives. Nosedive was two, and Wildwing six. Neither one had ever seen the snow melt and both were entranced by the phenomena. 

"Pwease Wing," Dive begged. He had been begging Wildwing for days to go outside so he could play in the puddles.

"I don't know Dive."

"Pwease," Nosedive looked up at his older brother with big blue eyes filled with hope.

Wildwing looked around the room hoping his parents were nearby to say no. They were not, so Wing gave in to his little brother's wishes.

"Oh, all right, Dive. But only for a few minutes."

"Fank you Wing!" Nosedive said cheerfully as he waddled to the door. He made a couple of attempts to reach the door handle, but failed.

"Hold on, Dive. Let me get it for you."

"No! Me do."

"Okay Dive, you can do it," Wildwing lifted Nosedive up so he could reach the doorknob. Dive opened the door and Wing put him down. Dive rushed outside, slipped and fell. Because the sidewalk was wet it was slippery and Dive went sliding down the sidewalk on his diaper. That was when it hit Wildwing, Nosedive wasn't dressed! His parents were going to kill him! Wildwing raced after Nosedive, who was now on his feet and waddling down the street.

"Come on Dive, time to go home."

"No home, me play!"

"Nosedive, you can play again once you get dressed." *Did I just say that? Man I'm starting to sound like dad,* Wing thought to himself.

"No dress, me play."

"But you're naked"

Nosedive gave Wing a confused look, "no me not."

"Yes you are."

Nosedive started to take off his diaper, "now me butt naked."

"No Dive! Keep your diaper on!" Wildwing shouted as he heaved Dive's diaper back up to his waist.

Nosedive laughed at Wing, "you so funny."

Wildwing gave up. It was a futile battle to try to get Dive dressed now. Instead he stood back and watched his little brother happily jump up and down in the puddles.

"Splash, splash, splash. Me go splash!" Nosedive happily sang as he kicked the water.

"Wildwing! Nosedive!" Mrs. Flashblade called from inside the house.

Wildwing jumped. His mother was going to kill him for letting Nosedive run around outside half naked. "Come on Dive."

"No! Me play, you play. Come Wing, play."

"Mom's calling us."

"No, play!"

"She's got cookies."

"Cookies?"

"Yeah, cookies."

Nosedive thought about the proposed treat. He loved cookies especially when they were hot out of the oven. That was when they were warm and squishy. Nosedive started towards Wing and the house. He stepped into a puddle and looked down at the water. Hmmm what a difficult choice. Cookies or play in the puddles? Decisions, decisions "No, me play!"

Wildwing slapped his forehead. Why couldn't Nosedive be easier to manage? SPLASH!

Nosedive stood in front of Wildwing and smiled up at his now soaking wet older brother. Nosedive smiled and jumped in the puddle again. The water splashed into Wildwing's face and Dive laughed. Mrs. Flashblade, who was standing in the doorway, laughed when she saw Dive splash Wing. She laughed a little harder when Wildwing's shocked expression changed to his mischievous little smile. She could tell that Wildwing was now going to start a splash war with his little brother. As she watched the two boys play her husband joined her in the doorway. 

Nosedive squealed with delight as Wildwing splashed the chilled water on his feathers. Dive tried to escape, but Wildwing refused to let his brother make a hasty get away. Mr. Flashblade soon joined in the game and after an hour the three were soaked to the bone. 

Wildwing sighed and shook himself free of the happy memory. No matter how bad life got, Dive was always happy. Sometimes it made him sick. How could someone always have a positive view on life? He use to be like that, but when did he loose it? Was it in high school? After the invasion, or was it here on Earth? No he hadn't lost his carefree side. He still had a positive outlook on life, he just took things more seriously then Dive. Thinking of Dive made him wonder how two brothers could be so different. When they were younger, they seemed to be siamese twins. Dive worshiped him and wanted to be just like him. He loved having Dive around and always looking up to him. It made their family close. That was what made his family unique. They loved each other and could always depend on one another. If he ever had a problem he could talk to his parents. If Dive ever needed anything he was there to help him. Dive knew all his deepest secrets, hopes and desires. They never fighted, well almost never, when they were kids. They were the dynamic duo. Nothing could separate them. When did they start to drift apart? High school? No, Wildwing was always there for Dive. College? No, even though he was gone most of the year they still talked every night on the phone and he would come home on the weekends. The invasion? No, they were together even then. If it hadn't been for Nosedive and his constant cheerfulness, he would never had made it out of the camps alive. He wondered had their parents made it? Were they alive? Would he ever see them again? And what about Canard and his other high school friends? Someday they may meet again. 

Wildwing shook his head and tried to answer his question about when he and Nosedive had grown apart. It was when he took the mask from Canard. Not right away, but after he committed himself as leader. He couldn't be big brother, team captain, best friend, mentor, and disciplinary all at the same time. Well, not in Dive's eyes, anyway. Wildwing's mind wandered back to Puckworld and their parents. No matter how mad he had made them, no matter how much trouble he was in their dad never lost his cool. Even though at some times he came close to loosing it, he never did. He never raised his hand; his voice yes, but never did he strike either of them. How could he have been so stupid and strike Dive? His dad would have grounded him for life, or disowned him for hurting Nosedive. "Well I guess I'm out of the family now," Wing mumbled to himself. The sun started to set and his knee was starting to ache from inactivity. Wildwing decided to head back to the Pond and try to patch things up with Dive.


	9. Chapter 8

After Wing left, the others went to check on Dive. He was in his room pouting.

"Hey, Dive, can we come in?" Duke asked.

"Sure, why not. You're going to come in anyway."

"How are you doing?" Mallory asked as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"I'm doing great, Mal," Dive said sarcastically. "Wing hates me and wishes I was dead."

"Do we have to go through this again?" Tanya asked. "Nosedive, Wing loves you."

"Yeah loves me, that's why he hit me."

"Sometimes love hurts," Grin stated.

"I wish my parents were here."

"Why?" asked Duke.

"That way I'd never have to see him again."

"Nosedive!"

"My Dad would disown him for hitting me. My dad never hit me, NEVER! Where does Wing get the right to do something he never did?"

After a pregnant pause Tanya spoke, "Nosedive, if your parents were here, Wing would not have had to discipline you. He would never had hit you."

"Yeah Dive, you're lucky to have Wing. If it wasn't for him I would have killed you long before now," Mal smiled.

"Besides kid, what would you do without Wing? We all know that you look up to him. You refuse to see his flaws. All you see are his good points because he's your hero. You don't see everything that he has to deal and struggle with."

"No offense Duke, but I don't need a lecture on life. All I want is some sleep."

"Okay Little Friend. We'll let you be, but please consider alternative ways to express your anger," Grin gestured to the pile of broken items next to the wall.

Nosedive rolled his eyes as his teammates left his room. Control is anger! Yeah right! Wing was the one who needed anger management classes. He also needed to learn some manners. As if! He didn't need any anger management. Nosedive pouted for a long while and contemplated ways of getting back at Wing. He had some great ideas, but deep down in his heart he didn't want to hurt him. He loved Wing even when he was mean, screaming, shouting, hitting, biting, and ordering him around. Maybe he shouldn't have yelled at Wing that morning. After all he had made him his favorite; peanut butter toast. =)


	10. Chapter 9

Wildwing hobbled up the stadiums steps toward the door. He regretted leaving the Pond because the pain in his knee was killing him. As he struggled up each step in agonizing pain he thought about Dive. What would he say to him? Would Dive forgive him? Could he ever forgive himself? He was so wrapped in thought that he didn't hear the screeching of tires coming from the parking lot. 

Wing made it to the top of the stairs and stopped to catch his breath. He turned and looked at the empty parking lot. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a black car coming at him. The smoking and screeching tires didn't register at first. A lone car speeding at him in an empty parking lot should have tipped him off, but it didn't. He didn't realize the danger he was in until it was too late. The back passenger window opened up a crack and a gun barrel came protruding out. Wildwing instantly changed into battle gear and tried to run to safety, but it was not enough and a little too late. The gunman opened fire before speeding away.

Wildwing hit the pavement hard. All he knew was that his knee and head hurt. He tired to sit up but gasped in pain. He placed his hand on his left side and winced. He moved his hand under his armor and cried out in pain. He removed his hand and looked at his palm. He was shocked to see blood. He looked down at his side and realized that he had been shot. His armor had taken the blow, but it hadn't stopped the bullet from penetrating his body. Wildwing activated his com and prayed that someone would answer. 

After a brief pause, which felt like and eternity for Wing, his com sprung to life and the visage of his brother appeared on the screen. 

"What do you want?" Dive moaned.

"Dive! Bro! Thank God! I need your help."

"Go away, I don't want to talk to you."

"Dive, wait! Please hear me" The screen went blank. "Out. No Dive, please. I need your help." Wing softly cried as he laid down on the cold cement.

After Nosedive deactivated his com he ripped it from his wrist and threw it across the room. "Man I hate him! Why can't he just leave me alone!"

Nosedive plopped down on the couch and hung his head.

"Meow."

"What do you want?"

"Meow."

"Don't look at me, you're a traitor!" Nosedive pushed Magic away and turned his back to the black cat.

"Meow," Magic said sadly before walking away.

Nosedive ran after Magic and picked him up. "I'm sorry Magic. Please don't hate me like Wing does."

"Meow," Magic purred.

Nosedive sat down and scratched Magic's ears. "I love you Magic."

"Meow."

He sat holding Magic tightly for some minutes, "Magic, I miss Wing."

"Meow."

"Your right. I should help him. Let me find out what he wanted."

Nosedive jumped up and went to retrieve his wrist com. He grabbed the device off the floor and tried to activate it, but instead if fell apart in his hand. "Uh, oops."

Nosedive looked up to find the others standing in his room.

"Is something wrong Dive?" Mallory asked.

"Yeah, my coms broken," he said as he handed the pieces to Tanya. She looked at the pieces and gave him a dumbfounded look when he asked, "can you fix it, Tanya?"

"Uh if I had all the pieces."

"Please Tanya it's kind of an emergency."

"What kind of emergency?"

"Well, Wing just called me and asked for help with something. I got mad and threw my com, and well, I kinda, you know."

"Spit it out Nosedive!" Duke said loosing patients with the teenager.

"I'm sorry for yelling at him. I wanted to help him."

"Help him? With what?"

"I don't know Duke. That was why I was trying to call him back."

Mallory flipped her com on to track Wildwing. "He's outside the Pond."

"Why would he need help if he's almost inside?" Nosedive pondered aloud.

"Let's go find out," Duke said as he lead the others out the door.


	11. Chapter 10

Duke and Nosedive were the first to exit the Pond and found Wildwing lying on the ground a few feet away.

"Oh, come on Wing! How childish can you get?" Dive scoffed before turning to go back inside. Duke and Tanya raced to Wing's side to see what was wrong. They figured that he had hit his head after slipping and falling or that his knee gave out and he had collapsed. "Come on Grin, Wing's just trying to play stupid to get people to like him." Nosedive reached the door and turned to Grin. "Come on big guy, let's" Dive stopped short when he saw Duke and Tanya stripping Wing's chest armor and feverishly trying to revive him.

"Wing?" Nosedive muttered to himself. He slowly left the doorway and stumbled toward the others. He attempted to take another step, but found that he couldn't. He looked up and found Mallory holding his arm. "Mal, what's wrong with Wing?"

"Stay here Dive."

"Why isn't he moving?!"

"Little friend," Grin stated as he gently grabbed Dive's shoulders.

"No, let me go!" Dive struggled to get free to rush to Wing's side, but Grin's firm yet gentle grip did not yield. "Please let me see him."

"Grin we need your help," Duke said earnestly.

Grin left Dive to Mallory's care and went to help his teammates. He carefully helped Duke lift Wildwing's limp form and carried him into the Pond.

Mallory stood outside the Pond with Nosedive as he continued to stare at the ground where Wildwing was laying. "Come on Dive," she said gently. Dive didn't move to go inside, instead he lifted his hand and pointed at the spot where Wildwing was laying a few minutes earlier. "It's okay Dive, Tanya will help him."

Dive shook his head and stepped closer to where his older brother had been shot. Dive looked down at the puddle of blood and softly cried, "Wing."

"Come on Dive, he needs you inside," Mallory said as she placed an arm around Dive's shoulder. She looked down and noticed the pool of blood and had to stop herself from screaming in horror. She couldn't let Dive know that it surprised her.

"Wing," Dive mumbled again.

Mallory attempted to steer Dive back inside the Pond, but he wouldn't budge. He was intent on looking at the pool of congealing blood. The sound of sirens reached Mallory's ears, but she was more concerned about Nosedive. 

"What's going on here?" Captain Kleghorn bellowed in his usual annoyed tone.

"Not now Kleghorn!" Mallory growled.

" The sound of gun shot's were reported here. I want to know what happened? Where's Wildwing? He's the only sensible one of you ducks."

Nosedive pointed at the pool of blood. Kleghorn glanced once, then twice at the bloody pavement. The amount of blood was horrifying. Above the main pool a message was scrolled in blood. It read I'm sorry Dive. Please forgive me. I L____'. The last part had been smeared when Duke slipped in the puddle when he lifted Wing to go inside.

"Wing," Dive muttered as he choked back tears. 

"Come on Dive, let's go in," Mallory pleaded.

"Yeah kid, I think we should go in," Kleghorn agreed.

Nosedive reluctantly let the pair escort him back inside. They lead him to the rec room and sat him on the couch. Mal sat next to him and kept her arm around his shoulder. She tried to turn the TV on with the remote, but Nosedive stopped her. She was surprised by the action, but not so much when he laid his head on her shoulder. He sat staring off into space as Mal tried her best to comfort him. She finally gave up the it's going to be all right' speech and just sat quietly with him. She rubbed his back and hummed a song she remembered from her childhood. She didn't realize that she was doing it until Dive looked up to her and said softly, "That's pretty, Mal. Where'd you hear it?"

"Huh? What?" she blinked.

"That song?"

"Oh, my Mom use to sing that to me when I was little. I only sing it when"

"When what?"

"Nothing," Mal shook her head.

"No Mal, tell me. When?"

"When I I'm scared," Mal said as she looked away from Nosedive. She didn't want him to see her like this. She was stronger then that. She never gave into the fear. She never cried. She never complained about sore muscles. She had to be the strongest. She couldn't let her family down by being weak, and being scared was a sign of weakness.

Mal looked up from her thoughts when she felt Nosedive wrap his arms around her waist and lay his head on her lap. "It's okay Mal. You don't need to be scared."

"I know," She said as she stroked his hair.

"Can you sing me the song? It's so pretty and I've never heard you sing."

"Uh, sure. But I'm not a very good singer."

"I don't care. My mom use to sing Wing and I to sleep. I loved it."  


"But I'm not your mom."

Dive looked up at Mal with pleading tear filled eyes.

"Okay, Nosedive, I'll sing for you, but you have to promise not to laugh."

"Scout's honor," Dive smiled as he crossed his fingers behind her back.

"Sure, Dive," she said sarcastically before she started to sing

Hush my little one, hush my little one soon Daddy will be here.

Hush my little one, hush my little one he will soon be here.

Soon he will hold you again.

Soon your heart will mend. 

Hold on till then.

Hush my little one, hush my little one soon Daddy will be here.

Hush my little one, hush my little one please dry away your tears.

Mamma's here; go to sleep.

Mamma's here; have sweet dreams.

Hush my little one, hush my little one, don't cry little one.

Mamma's here to sing you to sleep.

Mal finished the song and looked down at Nosedive. She was about to ask him what he thought, but stopped when she found him asleep. Captain Kleghorn, who was standing behind the couch, cleared his throat and handed Mallory a blanket. She used the blanket to cover up Dive.


	12. Chapter 11

"Poor kid."

"He'll be fine,' Mal said as she removed Nosedive's arms from around her waist and gently lifted his head off her lap. She stood up and placed a pillow under his head. She pulled his hair away from his face and kissed his forehead. She looked up and found Kleghorn smiling at her. "Don't say anything," she said in an icy tone.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Kleghorn said as he held his hands up.

"Hey Grin, how's Wing?" Mal asked the large mallard who had just walked into the room.

"Tanya's still working on him," Grin said gravely as he looked at the sleeping teenager on the couch. Mal frowned at the news. She looked at Kleghorn then back to Grin. The silence was growing thicker and it made her uneasy. Something in Grin's eyes told her that he hadn't told her everything. "Grin?"

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong?"

Grin sighed heavily before looking her straight in the eye. "Tanya says Wildwing needs a blood transfusion."

"Okay."

"We need A positive blood."

Now it was Mallory's turn to sigh. She couldn't help him. She was AB positive blood type.

"Isn't Duke the right type?"

"No," he shook his head.

"Tanya?"

"No."

"You?"

"No."  
  
"Great now what? Oh, we can ask Nosedive."

"No good. Tanya checked his chart. The last time he was injured she took his blood type and he's AB positive."

"What will happen if he doesn't get the transfusion?"

Grin shrugged.

"What about human blood?" Kleghorn asked.

Grin turned and looked at the police captain. He hadn't noticed the short human before now.

"Well, how about it? I'm A positive, if you don't think there would be a problem I'll give him my blood," Kleghorn said in a gruff voice.

"We can try," Mallory said as her heart filled with hope.

They left Nosedive on the couch and rushed Kleghorn to the infirmary to ask Tanya. She contemplated the suggestion as she feverishly worked on her dying captain. She finally shook her head and answered, " I uh like uh don't know guys. Ya know mixing blood like that. Just because they are uh um the same blood type doesn't mean there won't um be uh a cataclysmic reaction."

"What are his chances without the transfusion?" Kleghorn asked.

"He won't make it."

"So if we don't give him the transfusion he dies?"

Tanya nodded.

"Sweet heart we should try it. He's no worse off if it doesn't work," Duke said.

Tanya looked at Duke with disbelief. She realized that he was right, but she knew that it was already too little too late. "All right Captain, lay down."

"All right!" Duke exclaimed.

Captain Kleghorn was prepared for the transfusion as Tanya worked on Wildwing. Duke, with his limited or should I say nonexistent medical training, performed the blood transfusion. Mallory and Grin left the room to go check on Nosedive. They couldn't do anymore then what they had already done. It was up to Tanya, Duke, and Kleghorn to save Wildwing's life. All they could do was sit tight and keep Nosedive calm. Mal and Grin walked back into the rec room to find Nosedive still sound asleep on the couch. Mallory sat down next to his head and stroked his hair. Grin sat on the floor and meditated. Mallory started to nod off when she heard a muffled noise come from Nosedive. She sat up and looked down at the blond by her side. Nosedive rolled onto his back and stretched. He looked up at Mal and smiled. "Hi Mal."

"Hi Dive, how are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess. Man did I have a weird dream."

"Really? What was it about?" Mallory asked as she played with a lock of his hair.

Dive gave her hand a perplexed look before he pulled away and brushed his hair behind his ear. "Um, it was about Wing and I. Hey where is Wing?"

"He's" Mal choked.

Nosedive stood up and looked at Mallory. "Where is he? I want to tell him about my dream."

"Nosedive"

"Little friend, perhaps you should sit before"

"Before what! Where's Wing? You guys are scaring me."

"Nosedive, Wing got hurt."

"Hurt? What do you mean hurt? He's okay, right?"  
  
"Little friend"

"Well it's done," Captain Kleghorn announced as he entered the room.

"What's kappy doing here?"

"You haven't told him yet, have you?" The police captain asked.

Mallory and Grin both shake their heads no.

"Tell me what?" Nosedive asked as suspicion crawled across his young features.

"Wing was shot. We don't know if he'll make it."

"NO!"

"Nosedive calm down."

"NO! Get out of my way! Where is he!?" Nosedive hollered as he pushed Mallory away from him.

"Little friend calm yourself."

"I don't want to calm myself! I want Wing!"

"Listen kid, we are doing all we can for him. I just gave him some of my blood to help his chances."

"What?! Your blood?! Are you out of your minds!"

"Nosedive sit!" Mallory ordered.

Nosedive turned, ready to give Mallory an ear full, but quickly sat down when he saw the fire in her eyes.

"Nosedive please understand that there is nothing you can do. Tanya and Duke have been working all night."

"Can I see him?"

"I don't know. We have to wait and see. We are just as concerned about Wing as you are."

His eyes fell to the floor and he sniffled. Mallory sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He looked up at her and tried to hold back the tears. Mal softly smiled at him and held his hand. With his free hand he grabbed Mal's hand that was on his shoulder. Grin sat down on the other side of Dive and rubbed his back.

"Do you want to watch something Dive?"

"No."

Grin stood up and turned on the stereo. He put on his sounds of nature' CD into the disk tray and pushed play. Grin returned to his seat. Kleghorn took a seat on a nearby couch and watched the three ducks comfort one another. After a while Dive found his eyelids becoming heavy. He laid his head on Mal's shoulder and fell back to sleep. Mal smiled at the young blond. Hopefully by the time he woke he would be able to see Wildwing. If all went well Wing would be laying in the infirmary bed smiling at his teammates.


	13. Chapter 12

Duke softly shook the sleeping teenager. Dive moaned and opened one eye. He was surprised to find Duke standing over him. "What's wrong?" Dive panicked.

"Shh, shh, shh, calm down kid," Duke soothed in a soft voice. "Wing wants to see you."

Nosedive sat up and let the older mallards words sink in. Wing wanted to see him? He? Nosedive? His little annoying brother who, just a day, or was it two, ago said that he wished he was dead? Had Wing forgiven him for his harsh words? 

"Kid?"

"I heard you Duke. How is he?"

Duke sighed heavily. "Come on kid. He's waiting."

The two ducks headed to the infirmary in silence. Nosedive looked over at Duke as they walked and noticed that Duke's hair was limp and disheveled. Huge bags were under his eye and he looked like he had been through a thousand saurian invasions.

The doors of the infirmary slid opened with a hiss. Dive stepped into the room to find Tanya, Grin, Mallory and Captain Kleghorn standing around one of the medicom beds. Mal looked up and over to the newcomers. Her eyes were red and swollen from all the tears she had cried. Nosedive took a step back and bumped into Duke. He cast the older mallard a skeptical look. Duke held his hand out to encourage Dive to step forward. Dive shook his head no and tried to take another step backwards. Duke gently shoved him forward and again held his hand out indicating Dive to keep going. Dive stumbled forward, turned to give Duke a hurt look, and slowly walked forward with Duke mimicking his every inch forward. Dive came to a halt next to the others, but Duke motioned toward the bed. Nosedive nervously stepped towards the occupied bed. He was afraid of what he would find. Images of Wing after the car accident flashed through his mind. All the emotions of nearly loosing his brother flooded his mind. Wing had been on his deathbed then, there was no way Wing would be going through this again. Dive suddenly wished Canard was there. Canard had helped him through the last traumatizing event. Dive felt hopeless. He couldn't do anything. Why was this happening to him again? Why Wing? Why? Why?! WHY?!

There was no way Wing could have been any worse then after the accident. Dive closed his eyes and made it to the foot of the bed. He opened his eyes and looked at his brother. He quickly closed them and took in a deep breath. It WAS worse. He was hooked up to a ventilator, IV's, and a heart rate monitor. Tubes and wires were sticking out of every inch of his brother's battered body. Nosedive couldn't bear to see his brother in this state. How could he look him in the eye and tell him everything would be all right? Instead of looking him in the eyes, he looked at his legs. The swelling on his knee was noticeable through the sheets, and he thought that he could make out a large bruise. 

"Dive."

Dive looked up quickly and saw Wing looking at him. Wing was awake? He looked worse then after the car accident, how could he be awake? Wing struggled to lift his hand from the bed and extend it towards his younger brother. "Dive," Wing repeated in a hoarse whisper.

Dive rushed to Wing's side and took his hand. "I'm right here bro. Don't worry Wing, you're going to be okay."

"Dive," Wildwing started to say, but a coughing fit over took him and he had to turn away from Dive. Tanya, who was standing on the other side of the bed, held out a cloth to Wing, and he spit something bloody into it. Tanya quickly threw it away to prevent Dive from seeing it. Dive looked at Tanya, but she wouldn't look at him. Her actions told him that he didn't want to know what was in the cloth. Wildwing sucked in a deep breath with much trouble before he continued. "I'm sorry, Dive."

"What for Wing? You're going to be okay. If anyone should be sorry it should be me. I'm the one who"

"Dive, please," Wildwing said feebly. "Let me finish."

Nosedive looked at his brother before nodding. Wildwing closed his eyes and took in another painful breath. "I'm sorry Dive. Please forgive me." He took another small gasp of air. "I tried. Really I did." He wheezed again. "Dive promise me that you'll never forget"

"Wing what are you talking about?"  


"I love you Dive."

"I love you too big brother."


	14. Chapter 13

Wildwing succumbed to another coughing fit and again Tanya held out a cloth, which Wildwing filled. Tanya folded it up and threw it away like the first one so Nosedive could not see the blood. Dive gave her a terrified look. The suspicious actions were starting to worry him. She tried to comfort him with a smile, but it quickly faded and she had to turn away from him. Nosedive turned to look at the others. Everyone had tears in their eyes, including captain Kleghorn. Nosedive looked back to Wing before he croaked, "you're not going to make it, huh?"

"Sorry baby bro."

"But Wing"

"I tried Dive, but I can't go on."

"What do you mean you can't go on?" Dive became angry.

"Dive, please"

"Wing you can't give up!"

"Dive listen to me."

"No you listen! You drug me clear across the universe. You are NOT going to desert me now!"

"Dive," Wing said weakly.

"I spent two years in those camps holding onto the thought of finding you, Mom and Dad. I found you and I swore that I wasn't going to loose you. So you can't leave me."

"Dive," Wing begged as he closed his eyes.

"Stop being selfish kid," Duke scolded from behind Dive.

Dive spun around and shouted at the older mallard. "I AM selfish Duke! I'm a spoiled little brat! I have always gotten my way and I'm NOT about to start compromising now!"

Wildwing gave a gurgled laugh and Dive turned his attention back to his brother. Wing tightened his grip on his brother's hand. Dive felt the pressure and was surprised by Wing's strength. He looked so feeble, but his grip was strong and firm. Dive couldn't believe that his brother was going to give up when he had all this strength left.

"Dive, will you hear me out?'

Nosedive nodded hesitantly.

"Dive, I can't feel my legs."

"So, you don't need legs to live."

"I can't play hockey without my legs."

"To hell with hockey! You're more important then some stupid sport!"

"I" Wildwing began, but stopped to cough. Tanya held out the cloth, but Wing did not spit into it this time. He regained his composure and continued. "I will need your help."

"Anything."

"In everything."

"Sure."

"Even going to the bathroom."

Nosedive paused. "Whatever it takes."

"Dive, I can't ask that of you."

"You don't have to. I volunteer freely."

"Dive."

"No more excuses bro. You're stuck with me now. Forever and ever," Dive smiled.

Wing smiled briefly, "Dive I'm grateful, but I can't."

"Wing."

"Dive, I can't breathe."

"Sure you can. See you're breathing."

"Only with this machine."

"So."

"Dive, what kind of life is this? How can you ask me to live my life like this? Like a cripple?"

"Wing you are not a cripple. You are the strongest person I know. I already told you that I'm selfish and I WON'T loose you!"

"Dive."

"Nosedive," Tanya said quietly.

"What?" he snapped.

"If Wildwing does survive."  


"Not if, when."

"Fine, when Wing recovers he will be a paraplegic."

"A what?" Dive asked with a confused look on his face.

"He won't be able to use his legs. One of the bullets penetrated his spine and severed his spinal cord."

"What?" he whispered.

"Another bullet pierced one of his lungs."

"See Dive, the only way for me to survive is if I stay on this machine."

"I I didn't I didn't know Wing."

"Dive, please don't make this harder then what it already is for me."

"Wing," Dive sniffled. "I don't want to loose you."

"And I don't want to loose you."

"Then fight it!"

"Dive."

"Why Wing? Why now?"

"I don't want to Dive, but I can't live like this. Please help me and not argue. I won't make it anyway."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Nosedive we should have never done the blood transfusion," Tanya sobbed. "Wing's immune system is attacking the blood from the transfusion and it's clumping together. Wing won't live past the night."

"But but Wing."

"Please Dive."

"I'll help you," Nosedive whispered.

"Thanks Dive," Wildwing smiled then turned to Tanya. "Okay Tanya, you made a promise. Please keep that promise. Turn off the machine and don't turn it back on. No matter how much pain I seem to be in don't turn it back on."


	15. Chapter 14

Tanya nodded and walked calmly over to the controls and prepared to deactivate the life support. Nosedive gave her a forlorn look and she hesitated. She couldn't do this. She may have promised, but she couldn't bring herself to turn the machine off.

"Tanya please," Wildwing wheezed.

"I I I I can't."

Wildwing closed his eyes. The pain was unbearable. Dive watched his brother fight the pain that was engulfing his body. He turned to look at his friends and he could tell that this was hurting them as much as it hurt him. No one wanted to loose Wing. He didn't want to loose Wing, but he knew that this was the only way his brother was going to find peace. Dive let go of Wing's hand and walked over to Tanya, who was sobbing at the controls. He looked at Wing over the console and deactivated the life support. Tanya gasped and looked at Dive in disbelief. 

"Thanks Dive," Wing gasped.

Dive drew in a long exasperated breath.

"Dive, tell Mom and Dad I love them. When you find Canard, tell him to keep his promise. Tell Leila and my friends" Wing cut himself short with several agonizing coughs. He closed his eyes and wheezed.

"I know bro, I know what to tell her and the others."

"Mal, please don't kill Dive. No matter how annoying he gets, please don't kill him."

"I won't Wing."

"Duke look out for Dive for me."

"Sure thing."

"Tanya, Grin," Wing coughed.

"Wildwing rest. Don't speak just rest," Tanya said as she choked back tears.

The team watched as their leader slowly faded from existence. Wing's breaths grew shallow and sparse. Nosedive stood trembling next to Tanya. He couldn't watch as his brother slowly died. The only sound in the room was Wing's labored breaths and everyone crying. Dive looked away from his brother and covered his face. He felt Tanya brush past him and he knew that she went to check on Wing. A minute later she choked on her tears, "he's gone."

Nosedive cringed at the words. He had killed his brother. He killed him by saying those horrible things and again when he turned off the machine. He was responsible. How was he going to tell his parents? Could he tell his parents? Mallory tried to give him a hug, but he pushed her away. He didn't want to be comforted. He wanted to run away from all of this. To run away from this life, the pain, the sorrow, the disappointments, the heartaches, everything. All he wanted to do was to hide his face in shame. How could he have done this? How could he live with himself?

He took a few steps toward the door. Something made him turn to look at Wildwing one last time. Tanya was covering his face with the sheet. Some how this action enraged the teenager. He closed the distance between himself and the bed in two giant strides and ripped the sheet away from his face.

"Nosedive!"

"No! Leave him alone!"

"But Nosedive"

"NO," he sobbed. Dive threw himself on top of his brother's body and wept openly. The tears burst forth like a dam that bursts after a torrential down pour. Duke tried to pry Nosedive off the bed, but Dive pushed him away.

"Let him grieve," Grin said.


	16. Chapter 15

Three days later Wildwing's funeral was held at Anaheim's Memorial Park. Many fans stood outside to grieve the goaltender's death, while the guest went inside. The chapel was filled with people from all walks of life. Every NHL player, coach, CEO, scout, agent and training staff were present to pay their last respects. Many other professional athletes were intertwined among the hockey mob. Thrash and Mookie sat in the front row ready to help Dive through the service. They knew how hard it was to loose a friend or family member. They knew how Dive and the other ducks were feeling. Nosedive came walking in with the others and sat down next to the human teenagers. The past three days had been hard on him and it was evident in his features. Somehow he looked as if he had aged twenty years. 

The service began with a song of praise to the Lord on high. Nosedive sat staring blankly at the stain glass windows. The way that the light danced among the colors intrigued him. He smiled when the colors tickled his light receptors of his optic nerve. Thrash and Mookie were amazed at how well he was controlling his emotions. The pastor finished his sermon and many of the gathered sports stars stood to tell how great Wing had been and how he had touched their lives. When everyone was finished the guest slowly made his or her way to the open casket to say goodbye. After viewing the body, they gave their condolences to Nosedive and the other ducks. Once the chapel was cleared each of the ducks approached the casket individually to say goodbye to their beloved leader. Who knew that they would loose two team captains on this mission? When they were finished Thrash and Mookie stood beside Dive and gave him moral support. He was terrified to approach the casket. If he did then this entire ordeal would be real and he would loose his greatest asset. If he didn't go up there then maybe it would be a bad dream and he'd wake up to find Wing asleep on his lower bunk. Of course that would never happen. He had told that to himself that for the last three days. It did happen and Wing was gone.

"Are you ready?"

Dive turned to find Mallory next to him. "I think so."

"I'll come with you," she offered.

"No. No I have to do this on my own."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I have to do this by myself."

Dive sucked in an exaggerated breath and slowly made his way to the open casket. He inched his way up the three steps to the altar. When he reached the casket he looked in at his brother's peaceful face. It looked like he was sleeping and at any moment he would wake up and say boo'. Dive smile at the image of the horrible practical joke. What he would give to have that be true. But Wing would never have been that cruel and Wing hated practical jokes. He would have never pulled one.

Dive noticed that Wing was dressed in his hockey equipment and jersey. His hands were laid across his chest and he was holding his goalie stick. Dive closed his eyes and fought back the tears. *Not now. You told yourself that you were not going to do that. Get a grip buddy. He's gone and no amount of wishful thinking is going to bring him back. You blew your chance when you told him to die. So he did just that. Be happy he finally listened to you. Stop that! Stop feeling sorry for yourself. You have to be strong. Wing would have wanted you to keep strong for the others,* he thought to himself. He swallowed hard and opened his eyes. "Well, I guess this is goodbye bro. I'll make you proud. And I'm sorry. I now understand how hard this was for you. You'll always be my hero." Dive leaned over and kissed Wildwing's brow. A tear fell from his eye, rolled off his cheek and landed on Wildwing's face. Dive stood up and gave Wing one last look. He saw the tear and gently wiped it from his brother's face. "I love you Wing. I know you'll be watching over me."

Dive turned around, put on the mask, and walked away. He did not look back. He couldn't. If he did, he would have broken down. He left the chapel and met the others outside in the lobby.

"You okay kid?" Duke asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Let's go home."

As the ducks headed to the migrator Nosedive placed an arm around Mallory's shoulder. She returned the gesture by wrapping her arm around his waist. "Thanks for everything Mal." 

She nodded her acknowledgment.

Everyone was silent on the trip back. They even kept the radio off. Dive inspected each of his teammates in silence. When he got to Mallory he noticed that she let a lone tear fall from her eye and roll down her cheek. She ignored it. Even though she wasn't driving she concentrated on the road ahead. Dive leaned over and wiped the tear away.

"Thanks."

"No problem Mal. Don't worry, he's not in any more pain."

"I know, but it still hurts."

"It will always hurt, but we need to grow past it and learn to deal with the pain. Someday, I don't know when, this will turn into something good. Maybe he'll help us get home."

Mal smiled at Dive and held his hand. That was the first mature thing she had ever heard him say. He may not have known it, but someday was today. 


	17. Chapter 16

Dive headed straight to his room. He wanted to be alone for a while to deal with his new responsibilities. Magic met him at the door. "Meow."

"Hello Magic," Nosedive said as he walked over and turned on the radio.

"Meow."

"How was your day?" Dive asked the black cat as he plopped down on the couch.

"Meow," Magic replied as he jumped onto the couch next to him.

Dive sat back, closed his eyes and listened to the music as Magic nudged him. Dive scratched his ears and smiled as the cat happily purred into his ear.

"Meow," Magic mewed as he pawed at the mask on his face.

Nosedive removed the mask and laid it on the couch next to him. Magic climbed onto his lap and playfully swatted at the mask. Magic looked up at Dive, "meow."

"I know Magic."

Last night I had a crazy dream

A wish was granted just for me,

It could be for anything.

I didn't ask for money,

Or a mansion in Malibu.

I simply wished for one more day with you.

One more day

One more time

One more sunset, baby I'd be satisfied.

But then again

I know what it would do.

Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you.

First thing I'd do, is pray for time to crawl

Then I'd unplug the telephone.

And keep the TV off.

I'd hold you every second

Say a million I love you's

That's what I'd do, with one more day with you.

One more day

One more time

One more sunset, baby I'd be satisfied.

But then again

I know what it would do.

Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you.

One more day

One more time

One more sunset, baby I'd be satisfied.

But then again

I know what it would do.

Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you.

Leave me wishing still for one more day

Leave me wishing still for one more day

With you.

"Meow," Magic said again, swatting at the mask and tapping Dive's side with his tail.

"No, he's not coming home."

"Meow?"

"I know you miss him. I miss him too."

"Meow."

I can't imagine any greater fear

Than waking up without you here.

And though the sun would still shine on

My whole world would all be gone

But not for long.

If I had to run

If I had to crawl

If I had to swim a hundred rivers

Just to climb a thousand walls

Always know that I would find my way 

To get to where you are

There's no place that far.

It wouldn't matter why we were apart

Lonely minds, two stubborn hearts

Nothing short of God above

Could turn me away from your love

I need you that much

If I had to run

If I had to crawl

If I had to swim a hundred rivers

Just to climb a thousand walls

Always know that I would find my way 

To get to where you are

There's no place that far.

Oh, if I had to run

(If I had to run)

If I had to crawl

(If I had to crawl)

If I had to swim a hundred rivers

Just to climb a thousand walls

Always know that I would find my way 

To get to where you are

There's no place that far.

Baby, there's no place that far.

Dive wiped a tear away, stood up and went to change the radio station. The songs on the other station were just WAY too depressing.

I don't wanna hold you back

No I don't want to slow you down

I don't wanna make you feel

Like your all tied up and bound.

Cause that's not what love's about

And there's no chance we can work it out

Oh, tell me, tell me

Tell me now.

Where would you be 

If you weren't here with me

Where would you go

If you were single and free

Who would you love

Would it be me

Where would you be.

Have I become the enemy

Is it hard to be yourself in my company?

Where would you be 

If you weren't here with me

Where would you go

If you were single and free

Who would you love

Would it be me

Where would you be.

Oh tell me, tell me now

Where will you be

Where will you go

Who will you love

Would it be me?

As the song played Dive retrieved the mask and placed it on the dresser. Next to the mask he lit a large candle. The song tugged at his emotions and he quickly turned the radio off before collapsing onto Wing's bed. He clung to Wings' pillow as he cried himself to sleep.


	18. Chapter 17

Nosedive awoke early the next morning. He was hugging his pillow, which was soaked with tears, and he was lying on his stomach. He climbed down from his bed and looked at the clock, it read seven thirty am. He shook his head in amazement and looked over at the candle. He watched the flame flicker and go out. While he slept the candle had burned itself down. Dive went to the radio and turned it on. 

When I woke up this morning

And wiped the sleep from my eyes

I found a new day dawning

And suddenly I realize

You're gone.

Tell me I was dreaming 

That you didn't leave me here to cry

You didn't say

You don't love me anymore

It was just my imagination telling lies

Tell me that you didn't say goodbye

I'm in a state of confusion

I hope things aren't what they seem 

If this is really happening

Just let me go back to dream

You're home

Tell me I was dreaming 

That you didn't leave me here to cry

You didn't say

You don't love me anymore

It was just my imagination telling lies

Tell me that you didn't say goodbye

Tell me I was dreaming 

That you didn't leave me here to cry

You didn't say

You don't love me anymore

It was just my imagination telling lies

Tell me that you didn't say goodbye

Don't tell me you didn't say goodbye.

Nosedive suppressed a cry of grief and quickly turned the radio off. He left the room and sulked down the hall. He didn't know where he was going and he really didn't care. All he knew was that he didn't want to be alone in his room. His room? What a peculiar phrase. His room. It was his now. It was no longer his and Wing's, but his and only his. He had always wanted his own room, but now all he wanted to was to share it with Wing. Nosedive stopped walking and leaned against the wall. When he looked up he found himself in front of the infirmary. Dive went in and found the room empty and dark. He walked over to the bed where Wildwing had died and turned on the overhead light. The light shimmered onto the bed and revealed the flat white cotton sheets and white pillow. There were no wrinkles on the bed. Everything was in its place, nice and neat. Nosedive touched the sheet and rubbed the blanket with his hand. He quickly turned away and choked back tears. He left the infirmary to compose himself. His stomach rumbled and he headed to the kitchen. 

Nosedive strolled into the kitchen to find Duke and Mallory at the kitchen table. Duke was drinking his traditional cup of coffee and Mallory was reading the newspaper. She looked up and gave the young blond a confused look. He ignored the stares and headed to the sink to help wash the dishes that had piled up over the last few days. Everyone stopped and watched him complete the mundane task. He never noticed the inactivity in the room. All he could think about was keeping himself busy and right now the dishes were the best thing to keep his mind occupied.

"Are you okay Dive?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

Dive turned to the speaker, who had placed his hand on his forehead checking for a fever. Nosedive looked him in the eye before throwing himself into his arms.

"Promise me you'll never leave me," Dive mumbled into his chest.

"What are you talking about," He said in half a laugh.

"Promise me, Wing."

"Dive?"

"Promise me that you'll never leave me," Dive sobbed.

"Okay, I promise, but why are you so upset?"  


"I'm not upset," Nosedive protested as he pulled away.

"Then why all the emotion?"

"No reason. I just wanted to know that you'll always be there," Dive said in an offhanded manner as he walked away and out the door.

Wildwing looked at the others who stood up to follow their leader and youngest team member. They found Dive in the rec room watching cartoons. Wildwing snatched the remote control out of Dive's hand and switched the television off.

"Hey I was watching that!"

"And now you're going to talk about what's up."

"The sky and it's purple."

"Seriously Nosedive, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Kid don't lie. We know something's up."

"Duke nothing's wrong. Why can't you guys get it?"

"Nosedive, please tell us what's wrong," Mallory insisted.

"Nothing. I just had a nightmare that's all. It's passed. I'm fine."

"It must have been some nightmare to have waken you up this early," Mallory commented.

"You can say that," Dive said as he looked back at Wildwing, who was now on Dive's left side.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Dive said. Wildwing gave Dive a hard look, "but I guess you want me to huh?"

"Spill."

Nosedive told Wildwing his dream' about the fight, the drive by shooting, and the funeral. By the time he was finished he was emotionally and physically drained. Wildwing could tell that his brothers' current state was unhealthy to participate in any physically demanding activities (hence no practice). Instead they sat together silently enjoying each other's company. Since Dive was exhausted it did not take long for him to fall asleep against his brother.


	19. Chapter 18

"So now what?" Duke asked.

Wildwing carefully laid Dive across the couch and looked at his teammates. "I have to go take care of something. I'll be right back. Can you two keep an eye on him for me?"

"Sure."

"All right."

Wildwing left to go to his room. He went straight to the closet and pulled out one of his chest armor. He looked at the armor and sighed heavily. "I guess it's time to throw this out."

"Finally letting go?"

Wildwing turned around to find Duke standing behind him. Wing placed his finger through the hole in the chest plate and wiggled his finger. "I think it's best."

"So why were you keeping it?" Duke asked as he gestured toward the armor.

"Souvenir?" Wing shrugged.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"In his interest no. I think he's suffered enough. Let's just let him think that it was a bad dream so we can leave this all behind us and make the best of what we have."

The End.

By my grandfather's bed, my mother is reading

Psalm 62- God is our refuge.

My grandfather stirs, could it be he is waking

One final time- he has something to say.

If you only knew what lies awaiting,

If only you could see what I can see

If you could only hear the music playing,

The angels singing, sweet victory

Oh, if you only knew,

If you only knew how much He loves you.

By my grandfather's bed, my mamma is broken

Psalm 17- O God I call on you

She doesn't want to hear any words about leaving

My grandfather says, "Fear not, this is my time 

And into his presence I'll fly."

If you only knew what lies awaiting,

If only you could see what I can see

If you could only hear the music playing,

The angels singing, sweet victory

Oh, if you only knew,

If you only knew how much He loves you.

Okay I'm done. Finally I'm done. You'll have to excuse me as I wipe my eyes. This took forever to write because I was constantly breaking down into tears. Stupid emotions! 

For my final disclaimers: One More Day' is owned by Diamond Rio, No Place That Far' is owned by Sara Evans, Where Would You Be' is owned by Martina McBride, Tell Me I Was Dreaming' is owned by Travis Tritt, and I said before the lullaby is mine. The music is a lot better then the words, but I don't have a computer program to translate music. If I did I would have posted the music along with the lyrics. (So you know I wrote the music and the words to the lullaby. Some people only write one or the other, but in this case I wrote both. I actually have another song I wrote, but my best friend is going to be writing the words to the music. That is if I she gets around to it before I do.) (Another side note about the lullaby, I had written the song for another story, but I found that it fit nicely into this one as well. Please tell me what you think of the lullaby.) Well I hope you enjoyed this little story and cried your eyes out with me. I really have to stop torturing Wing. I promise I'll try to torture the others soon. 

Guess what great news. No more pencils, no more books, no more teachers; dirty looks! Yup, I'm out for the summer. Tons of free time here I come. Look out garage door you're mine! (Maybe I'll be able to hammer a few holes through it with hockey pucks this summer =P).


	20. Authors Note

Authors note:

Hello all. I'm glad you have stuck with this story to the end. Sorry about the horrible method of my insanity. I just find that tears seem to work best to get the message across. Now I will have to tell you a real story that will rip your heart out. Today, June 1, 2003, I received some horrible news. My nephew Tyler was diagnosed the other day with Leukemia. I do not know what your religious background is, but if you could please pray for his speedy recovery, I would be very glad. He is only 15. This was unexpected and a total shock to us all. I know that I have asked others to pray for him, but more could not hurt. I have seen what the power of prayer can do. If you can say just one prayer that is wonderful. If you can keep him in all your prayers until he is healed that is even better. Smile, Live, Laugh, Love and God Bless.


	21. Thank You and More

I need to thank everyone out there for the great reviews. Unfortunately many had the same reaction where's the line between reality and fiction? Okay, Wing died. He's dead, dead, dead. I wanted to kill him, so I did. The only problem was that once I did it I regretted it. He's my fav. I can't kill him! So I made the happy ending. I made it seem like a dream, because I didn't have any other choice to bring Wing back from the dead. You can consider the funeral scene and Wing's death scene to be Dive's imagination. (But I really did kill him) Okay so how did Wing exactly come back to life? Consider it a grace of God. Miracles happen everyday; we just need to rely on them more. Speaking of God's graces and miracles from heaven above, I want to take this opportunity to thank each and everyone who said a prayer for my nephew Tyler. The doctors think that his leukemia is in remission. He's still sick, but getting better. Never underestimate the power of prayer. Please continue to pray for his full recovery, and when that day comes I'll email everyone, or post a note in one of my stories, about his excellent health. 

Smile, Live, Laugh, Love and God Bless.


End file.
